12_monkeysfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra Railly
|referenced = |relationships = James Cole, friend Aaron Marker, lover |gender = Female |groups = Centers for Disease Control and Prevention |actor = Amanda Schull |time_traveler = x |sort = Railly }} Background Cassandra Railly was a prominent virologist and physician who gave James Cole his mission to stop the Kalavirus. She was born on October 3, 1980. On April 12, 1986 she was admitted to a hospital with a diagnosis of viral meningitis; her symptoms included high fever, stiffness of the neck and vomiting. A sample of her cerebral-spinal fluid was sent to a laboratory. As an adult, she earned a medical degree from Columbia University and became a doctor of medicine. Timeline 2013 In January, Railly made a presentation about preparedness a medical conference in Baltimore, Maryland. She was abducted but not harmed afterward by James Cole, who told her that the present was 2043, that she was living in the past and that a global plague would kill seven billion people in 2017. Cole said that he wanted Railly to tell him how to find Leland Frost. Railly denied knowing Frost. Cole took Railly into an unoccupied building and showed her a watch that looked identical to hers. Cole scratched the crystal on Railly's watch and an identical scratch appeared on the second watch. Cole told Railly to meet him in two years to the day at the John Adams Hotel in Baltimore and disappeared. 2014 Railly went to Haiti to assist in containing a viral outbreak. Remembering the encounter with Cole, she assumed that the virus, which had not yet been identified, was much worse than it turned out to be. While in Haiti, Railly met Dr. Henri Toussaint, a native of Haiti who had returned to offer his services. She and Toussaint became intimate. One day, Toussaint left the clinic to acquire some medicine and never returned. Because of her statements about the seriousness of he disease, Railly was relieved of her duties and sent home; before leaving, she thought she sensed someone nearby while she was standing outside a tent. 2015 In January, James Cole returned, albeit several days late, and met with Railly at the John Adams Hotel, where she was waiting for him. He had the open bullet wound he suffered in 2013 and she nursed him back to health. Railly took Cole to meet her friend Jeremy, who had discovered that "Leland Frost" referred to Leland Goines. She and Cole went to a party that Goines was scheduled to attend, where she encountered Aaron Marker and argued with him about the end of their relationship and her claims of Cole being a time traveler. After Cole tried to kill Goines, he and Railly were both abducted by Goines' men and interrogated. After she learned about the Army of the 12 Monkeys from Goines, she asked Jeremy to look into them. When she visited him to learn what he had found, she came face-to-face with the Pallid Man, who had just killed Jeremy. She fled. Later, Aaron came to her bookstore, showing her photographs of Cole in North Korea in 2006 which contained the address of the J. D. Peoples Mental Hospital. She went there, posing as Cole's physician, and managed to free him. They confronted the Pallid Man, but he escaped with Jennifer Goines. Railly and Cole tried to track down Henri Toussaint, only to discover from her ex-boss Jules that he had been killed in Haiti in 2014. In April 2015 or later, Railly was hired by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention as a full-time specialist in viral containment; she took the job to learn more about the Night Room. After she discovered the location of the Night Room, she and Cole tried to break in. They were captured by the Army of the 12 Monkeys, led by the Pallid Man. He revealed to her that Cole had killed Henri. Later, she demanded the truth from Cole and they talked about his past. Ultimately, Railly and Cole managed to activate the Night Room's safety mechanism, the "Big Burn", and destroy the original specimen of the plague virus, but the Pallid Man kidnapped her. Railly was held by the Army of the 12 Monkeys and dosed with a hallucinogen. Olivia guided her through the hallucinations, taking her on a journey through the "red forest" and bringing her to meet the Witness. She saw him very briefly before Cole and Aaron managed to free her. Railly and Cole went to a museum party to get information from an archaeologist on an ancient plate linked to the 12 Monkeys. While they were there, Railly taught Cole to dance. She interrogated the archaeologist and found that the plate was connected to the Druze religion and to Chechnya. Afterwards, she received a call from Cole, who was trying to stop Operation Troy using information he had gotten from her one week in her future. She and Aaron cooperated with the CIA to stop the release of the M5-10 virus. She said an emotional farewell to Cole, who apparently sacrificed himself to allow the CIA to destroy the virus via airstrike. The younger Cole later came to her to get the information on Operation Troy, and she sadly said goodbye for what she believed was the last time, knowing he was going to his death, but, as the older Cole had requested, did not tell him he was going to die in order to avoid changing the timeline. Some time later, Railly traveled to the site of the airstrike in Chechnya to be sure Cole was erased from the timeline. She saw nothing at the site and concluded Cole was gone and the plague averted. Railly and Aaron renewed their relationship, and were enjoying an intimate moment when Cole returned, shocking them both. She realized that Oliver Peters was the only possible remaining source of the plague virus, as both M5-10 and the remains had been destroyed. She and Cole went looking for Peters but found only his journal, which contained key information on the origin of the virus. Before Cole splintered away, Railly confronted him about the fact that time travel was killing him. Railly then persuaded Aaron to help her find Peters. She found Peters after he had recreated the M5-10 virus for the Army. He begged her to kill him, but she let him go. She and Aaron later discussed Peters' decision to make the virus to save his husband; Aaron suggested that protecting those closest to one was more important than billions of strangers, but Railly disagreed. When a drunk Aaron suggested they give up trying to stop the plague, Railly refused and said they could not give up hope. Railly later returned to the bookstore to find a bloodied, injured Cole, who told her he knew the identity of the Witness. Railly found the 2015 version of Jones, using the address she would give Cole in 2017, and convinced her to help cure Cole, who was dying from the effects of time travel. To prepare the cure, she and Jones went to find the Cole of 2015, who was a child, and met Cole's father, Matthew. Railly managed to convince Matthew to help them by mentioning the Army of the 12 Monkeys, and she prepared the cure. When the Army attacked the bookstore, Aaron attempted to take Railly to safety but she refused, hit him, and ran to help protect the Cole of 2015. After the Army was driven off, she and Cole said goodbye to Jones. Railly and Cole interrogated Aaron for information on the Army. When Aaron escaped and was caught in a fire, Railly wanted to save him, but was dissuaded by Cole. She and Cole spoke with Jennifer Goines and learned that Ramse would be visiting Raritan National Laboratory. They broke into the laboratory, and confronted Ramse. A gunfight broke out when Railly shot Ramse, and Railly herself was shot. In order to save her, Cole used the time machine to send her to 2043, where Jones could treat her. 2016 Having learned that Jennifer was responsible for unleashing the plague, Railly splintered in to New York from 2044, where she found Cole and Jennifer on a rooftop, at the mercy of a group of Army agents. She killed all of the agents and prepared to shoot Jennifer to stop her from releasing the plague virus. Cole shielded Jennifer with his own body and raised his own gun to stop Railly, causing a standoff. 2017 Railly became the public face of the CDC while the plague was ravaging mankind. Cole saw her on television while he was still in Chechnya. Soon after, he was taken to an airport by a U.S. Army officer and returned to the United States. He was taken to the CDC facility in Baltimore, where he arrived just in time to speak briefly with a mortally ill Cassie. She told him that they had been through a lot together in the two years since 2015, but she could not tell him what had happened because it would alter the timeline. She gave him a piece of paper with an address and told him to keep it on him at all times because it would save his life, before dying in his arms. 2043 After being sent from 2015 by Cole, a wounded Railly arrived in 2043 at the Temporal Facility, surprising Jones. Railly regained consciousness several days later, her injuries having been treated by Jones. She was imprisoned by Deacon, who was working with the Messengers. Railly diagnosed him with Wilson's disease, which she offered to treat if he turned against them. He agreed and freed her, and she killed one of the Messengers and helped him and the West VII restore control of the Temporal Facility to Jones.